


After the hug

by peacelilly



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluxed Nanosounds, Friendship, Gen, nanosounds & lalnable hector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacelilly/pseuds/peacelilly
Summary: short drabble taking place after the first flux buddies 4 ep





	After the hug

**Author's Note:**

> after tumblr user raqehappy mentioned that it might not be fluxbuddies Lalna in the first ep i had to write this, so thanks for giving me this idea!:)

“I think that’s enough wood, Kim” called Lalnable, sitting under a blanket on the veranda and dutifully cradling two mugs of hot tea. Autumn was giving way to winter and it was criminally cold outside, but Nano stood in front of the farmhouse, wearing her simple summer clothing, chopping logs into firewood. 

“This is nothing. And this weather is nothing too! I’ve sailed to frozen ice mountains colder than this Duncan, and there’s still daylight left” she waved off.

 _How did she sail there if everything was frozen?_ Lalnable wondered, but let the point stand. He began to doze, the view of the fat and orange setting sun over the harbour reminded him of the warm egg yolk he’d had for breakfast and he wondered when they’d be able to have dinner. Nano’s log chopping made a satisfyingly rhythmic noise, a full bodied _thunk-ka_ with every stroke, Lalnable had to take a deep drink of his tea to stay awake in spite of these sounds. She had insisted in stockpiling wood for the fire and had been at it since daybreak, a massive pile of wood and kindling had been tastefully stacked behind the farmhouse while he wasn’t looking. 

Still, Lalnable pondered if Nano had always been this competent and weather proof, or if it had developed during her nineteen months of independence. It was easy for his sleep drenched brain to imagine; a younger Nano kicking up ice and shivering after a few ferocious snowball fights with his clone. 

When the _Shenzou_ first arrived at his shore Lalnable had panicked.

He’d saw the blood red ship with its billowing sails and thought that Lalna and Nano had finally found him and were ready for another confrontation. They likely would have been able to finally kill him too, were it two on one, but thankfully Nano had been missing her counterpart just as he had, and the role of that idiot was an easy one to assume. 

(Not because Lalna was an idiot, but that Lalnable _was_ that idiot) 

A few quick lies about the state of his flux and a few long months later there they were, chopping logs and making preserves for the winter. Lalnable blinked open his eyes to find Nano sitting on her haunches staring at him. Nano noticed that Lalnable had noticed her staring, then Lalnable noticed that Nano had noticed that he noticed her, it was just a long process of glances being traded between the two of them until she gently stole his blanket and walked into the house. 

“W-HEY! Kim!” he exploded, exposed to the chill despite his numerous layers of furs and coats, and scrambled inside after her.

“Thanks for keeping this warm for me!” 

The fireplace inside the house too had a pile of logs beside it, Nano stood at the cauldron hanging above the fire, stirring its contents with a ladle. The blanket was draped around her shoulders and her arms precariously, so he secured it over her before snatching a heavy quilt for himself from his bed. He was no longer cold, but had too much pride to linger without a blanket while Nano had one. She ladled the bubbling mulled wine into two clay mugs, home crafted just as they grew the spices themselves, and sat at the table with him.

After a sip she said “Christmas is coming up you know” 

“I suppose it must be”

“We should start decorating the house.” 

Lalnable made an ugly grimace. They had only just had Halloween a few days prior and there were still jack’o lanterns rotting on the stairs and candied bats hung from the windows.

“And we should invite the guys over again! Remember our Christmas party at the castle?”

An even uglier grimace, concealed only by a strategically long draught of wine was produced by Lalnable’s face at the thought. Luckily, he was excused from answering by the sudden arrival of their cat, Pumpkin, jumping onto the table and knocking over a bundle of dried herbs. He could recall Nano’s perplexed face when he suggested the name, which was odd, as he remembered her liking pumpkins, it certainly seemed the case when they’d been carving them.

“Argh, Pumpkin!” Nano groaned, lifting her mug away from the cat.

 _Good kitty_ Lalnable thought to himself, but quickly revised that statement when she knocked over his mug and spilled wine over the table.

As he sacrificed a fox fur to mop up the wasted drink while Nano poured him more, he knew that he’d have to diffuse any ideas of a Christmas get-together, the last thing he needed was Sjin, Honeydew, or god forbid Xephos running around and blowing his cover before he’d managed to find Five. 

“A meeting up with everyone could be fun,” he hesitantly started “but how will we send out the invitations? I have no idea where they are.” 

Nano looked pensive for a moment before clicking her fingers and pointing at Lalnable. “Of course, we’ll go sailing to find them!”

“What? No that’s not what I was trying to s-“

“It the perfect solution, we can hardly farm in this weather anyway, and you’ll get too cold for adventuring-“

“I absolutely would not!”

“-so we’ll venture to warmer waters and ask around, we’d definitely find them before Christmas if we set off now!”

Nano rushed out the doorway and down into the above ground cellar, leaving Lalnable, suddenly glad for his thick quilt, hastening to keep up.

“But they could be anywhere, on some sky island, or desert, or the bloody nether for all we know!”

She side eyed him mischievously. “Why then we’ll just have to be sure to travel to the nether, a sky island and a desert. Though why on earth would they set up shop in the nether?” Nano added absentmindedly while she looted their chests for expedition supplies.

Lalnable’s mind raced to come up with some plausible reason why this was such a terrible, awful idea, but Nano’s un-distilled chaos was faster than the workings of his genius, and the _Shenzou_ was heavy with materials and food before he could bat an eyelash.

Nano’s parrots fluttered around her as she began messing with ropes and rigging, “You coming?”

In a show of total defeat, he complained in a small voice: “But we haven’t had dinner yet.”

Her wild laugh exposed her fluxy, swollen purple gums and sharp teeth.


End file.
